G.I. Joe 1 (2008)
|pages= |series=''G.I. Joe'' |preceded by=''G.I. Joe 0: One Word'G.I. Joe 0: One Word'' |followed by=''G.I. Joe 2'G.I. Joe 2}} 'G.I. Joe 1' is the first regular issue of IDW Publishing ''G.I. Joe series. Publisher's summary A new beginning and a new world of threats for the fighting men and women of the elite military force known as G.I. Joe! Freedom’s last hope and the first-to-fight in battle with a hidden enemy and a secret war that’s already won. The world’s terror underworld whispers of Cobra. Who or what is Cobra and what can the Joes do to stop an enemy they can’t identify or find. Think you know Joe? Think again. Plot In the Gulf of Mexico, the cargo container ship Badeaux Strait is bound for Panama from Port Said. Onboard, members of the crew sift through the manifest looking for luxury items that they can steal. They uncover a mystery crate that releases a number of machines that proceeds to massacre the crew. Radio contact with the Badeaux Strait is lost, and the Emergency Position Indicating Radio Beacon is activated. A week later in the Nevada desert, Duke and Beach Head complete a morning run and enter The Pit via the concealed entrance on the surface. Upon returning, Duke is met by Dial Tone who informs him that he is wanted in the Think Tank. Scarlett is overseeing a team consisting of Shipwreck, Torpedo, and Deep Six who are investigating the wreck of the Badeaux Strait. They discover the cargo container that the crew found, and Hawk orders them to salvage it. When Duke arrives, he is ordered to work with Scarlett to discover more about Cobra, due his team's mission in Turkey and a spike in mentions of "Cobra." On the Crimean Riviera, Nico Mandirobilis is on the phone. He arranged shipment of Cobra arms aboard both the Benin Pearl and Badeaux Strait, and argues he cannot be blamed for the loss of weapons. During the conversation, an assassin is transported into Nico's home and proceeds to kill his bodyguards. Nico only survives because the assassin disintegrates before killing him. Nico flees his home, watched by Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes investigates the mansion, and collects materials and evidence including the assassin's weapon and send them to Scarlett at The Pit. Dusty, Airtight, and Frostbite are investigating the salvage from the Badeaux Strait and need Scarlett's okay to continue. They want to open the cargo, while Duke is of the opinion that it should be destroyed. Scarlett signs off on opening the cargo under strict security protocols. The Joes are unaware that the cargo is relaying images back to a home base. Appearances *Deep Six *Dial Tone *Duke *Dusty *Frostbite *Hawk *Jorgito *Nico Mandirobilis *Scarlett *Shipwreck *Snake Eyes *Torpedo *Vari *Zartan |creatures= |events= *Assassination attempt on Nico Mandirobilis *Massacre on the Badeaux Strait *Mission to the wreck of the Badeaux Strait *Painted Horse |locations= *Earth **Black Sea **Crimea ***Crimean Riviera ****Nico Mandirobilis' villa ***Yalta **Gulf of Mexico **Panama **Port Said **Slovakia **Turkey ***Istanbul **United States of America ***Nevada ****The Pit *****Think Tank |organizations= *Cobra *G.I. Joe *General *United States Coast Guard |species= *Human |vehicles= *A.W.E. Striker *''Badeaux Strait'' *''Benin Pearl'' *Desert Fox *H.A.V.O.C. *M.O.B.A.T. *R.A.M. *Skyhawk *Tomahawk *V.A.M.P. *Wolverine |technology= *Semtex *Spider-bot |miscellanea= *Emergency Position Indicating Radio Beacon }} Quotes Trivia G.I. Joe references *First appearances of Airtight, Deep Six, Dial Tone, Dusty, Frostbite, Scarlett, Shipwreck, and Snake Eyes. *Although unnamed in this issue, the assassin will eventually be revealed to be Zartan. *The two page spread of The Pit includes classic G.I. Joe vehicles including A.W.E. Strikers, a Desert Fox, a H.A.V.O.C., a M.O.B.A.T., a R.A.M., a Skyhawk, two Tomahawks, and a Wolverine. *Several Joes are being led on a training run by a drill instructor, a probable reference to Sgt. Slaughter. *The version of Dial Tone introduced here is female. The original version of the character was male, but later versions have been female. Real world references *Scarlett knows the evidence from Nico's mansion is from Snake Eyes because he signs it by using two dice each showing the number 1: a reference to the term "snake eyes" used in gambling. *Scarlett asks for the "Wikipedia entry" when talking to Dusty, Airtight, and Frostbite about the salvaged cargo. Cover gallery GI Joe 1 CVR-B.jpg|Cover B. Art by Robert Atkins, colors by Bob Perdoza GI Joe 1 CVR-C.jpg|Cover C. Art by Gabriele Dell'Otto GI Joe 1 CVR-RI-A.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover A. Art by Dave Johnson GI Joe 1 CVR-RI-B.jpg|Retailer Incentive Cover B. Art by Gabrielle Dell'Otto GI Joe 1 CVR-Dynamic Forces.jpg|Dynamic Forces Retailer Exclusive Cover. Art by Mel Rubi, colors by Inlight Studio GI Joe 1 CVR-New Dimensions.jpg|New Dimensions Retailer Exclusive Cover. Art by Ron Frenz, colors by Rich Yanizeski GI Joe 1 CVR-RE.jpg|Graham Crackers Retailer Exclusive Cover. Art by Robert Atkins, colors by Andrew Crossley Notes and references Category:G.I. Joe (2008) comics